


In Death, Sacrifice

by Innocentfighter



Series: Inquisitor Alessandra Cousland, Hero of Ferelden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Grey Wardens, Hero of Ferelden - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Love, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), Trevelyan is not an Inquisitor, War, Warden Inquisitor, Warden is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: Over ten years ago Alessandra Cousland saved Ferelden from the blight. She lived only to fade into obscurity. Two months ago, Leliana asked her for help. Now her hands glowing and they think she murdered everyone.Hazel Trevelyan has always wanted to break away from the lifestyle of the nobility. She never thought she’d get her chance. She never wanted to get her chance like this.





	In Death, Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, day 2 of my Xmas special!  
> So I've been tossing the idea around of what if the Hero of Ferelden became the Inquisitor and then this happened. There will be more works in the series of course following all three of my kids Ally, Hazel, and Arthur!

The sky was gray, and a wind blew through the street that warned the villagers that the first snow would soon be upon them. A shopkeeper happened to look up and caught sight of a traveler, who wore a faded blue cloak with silver adornments.

“If you’re heading to the temple, the snow will make the passes impassable soon.”

The traveler paused and then turned their head towards him. He was surprised to see that the traveler was a woman who appeared to be in the prime of her thirties. Superstitiously he reached for the cudgel he kept near his stall, fearing that the woman was an apostate.

She caught the movement and adjusted the cloak so that a glimpse of a hilt could be seen, “I don’t believe that’s where my path will take me, but I thank you for the warning.”

The shopkeeper dropped his hand back to his side. There was something about this woman that told him any more threat from him would not be tolerated and he did not want to die this day, “well, regardless careful on your travels.”

“And have luck.”

It was an odd farewell but soon enough the encounter with the strange woman faded from his mind and he would not realize who the woman was until much later in his life.

* * *

> **Codex Entry: A Commune between Old Friends**
> 
> _Dearest Alessandra,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well. I hope this letter finds you at all; you are a very difficult woman to track down. What are you doing in northern Orlais? You must tell me sometime._
> 
> _The world is a very mad place these days, between the mage rebellion and the Knight-Commander’s mishandling of the Kirkwall Circle. It makes me long for the days of the blight. At least we knew the Darkspawn wanted to kill us._
> 
> _I do not know if this letter will reach you in time, or if you’ve already heard but Divine Justinia is calling for a peace meeting between the mage and Templar leadership. A bid for order once more._
> 
> _If you have the time I would love very much to hear from you. I have a request that is best made in person. For the foreseeable future, I will remain in Haven helping with preparations for the conclave._
> 
> _Yours Sincerely,_
> 
> _Leliana_

* * *

Ally tucked the letter into her belt pouch. It had been two weeks of hard riding but finally, she reached Haven. It was strange to see the village again after a decade and it was stranger yet to see it filled with life that wasn’t trying to kill her. Soldiers in unfamiliar uniforms patrolled the village. _More for show than use. His bow isn’t even strung!_

Sylas, her mount, tossed his head in warning. Ally steadied him before reaching towards her scabbard.

“Show yourself!” She called out.

“Warden horses are truly outstanding, I made no sound on the approach,” a familiar voice greeted her from the side.

Ally turned her head quickly a smile was already forming, “Leliana, you’re still not important enough to have people greet your guest for you?”

“My guests are usually dragged into the prisons for questioning, we can make that arrangement if you would like?”

“Let me think,” Ally bit her lip, “I think I’ve seen enough cells for one lifetime.”

Leliana raised an eyebrow, “have you sampled more since we’ve parted?”

“It has been ten years.”

Ally removed her feet from the stirrups and slid down to the ground. Sylas danced to the side before he settled and began eating some of the grass not covered in snow.

“This isn’t just a social visit. What did you want to ask?”

Leliana tilted her head back, “there is a cabin not far from here. The man who lives there is currently at the apothecary.”

Ally sighed but grabbed Slyas’ reins. She missed the days when things were simple when people directly told her they wanted to kill her or ambushed in an ally. Leliana led the way down a frequently used hunting path. Ally looked up towards the sky, it was cloudy, and the wind was starting to sting with cold.

“It will snow tonight.”

“Winter is upon us,” Leliana remarked, “and with luck, spring will bring change.”

Ally shook her head. She would be the first to admit she wasn’t fully caught up on current events outside of the Wardens (and now that she thought about it since everyone started hearing the Calling she wasn’t sure what was happening with the Wardens). The wind carried a foul omen with it, and she wondered what would come of it.

A wind like this hadn’t blown since the night before her family’s murder.

As they rounded a curve a small but sturdy cabin came into view. There was no smoke leaving the chimney, so it was safe to assume Leliana was right and the owner would not be back for some time. While Leliana picked the lock to the door, Ally tied Sylas to a post near a large patch of grass.

The inside of the cabin was sparse, unsurprising as she was sure it belonged to a peasant. Several books lined the shelf of a bookcase, the one luxury item in the entire home. _Well-read. They must run the apothecary, and Leliana likely has never dealt with him directly. The perfect place to have a meeting that she doesn’t want to get out._

“Now that you’ve lured me out to your cabin, what dastardly plan do you have for me?” Ally smirked.

Leliana pursed her lips, “this is no time for jokes. I couldn’t risk people knowing that I met with the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Why is that?” Ally crossed her arms.

“Rumors… people, smart people, would put two and two together and come to the conclusion that the Inquisition is trying to recruit the Hero of Ferelden for political points.”

Ally’s arms dropped, “an Inquisition? Are things that desperate?”

“Not yet,” Leliana stepped towards the unlit fireplace, “but if the Conclave fails… the Divine fears she will have no choice.”

“And you don’t have a leader, yet,” Ally said, “and people would think you are planning to have the Hero as the Inquisitor. That isn’t your plan, is it?”

Leliana turned towards her, “it is not. I protected your location from Cassandra, I feared what your rejection would do to our nonexistent reputation. You’ve done enough.”

“Then you want something else from me.” Ally leaned against the wall.

“The Conclave is the last hope of good people to avoid further bloodshed. If you were to speak, as a neutral party or in favor of one, people would not dare speak against you.”

“And you silence them into peace,” Ally finished, “and how long would that last? Until I died? Until the next hero came along?”

Leliana’s expression didn’t change, but Ally felt the shift in the air. _What will you do Sister Nightingale?_

“It will give us enough time to create a system for peace to last,” Leliana replied, “is that not what you wanted?”

“Peace is an admirable aspiration, I wish the Divine luck in achieving it-”

“You will not help then?”

Ally crossed her arms, Leliana’s tone was sharp but she could hear the hurt underneath, “if this was a normal time, then I would gladly lend my voice. I trust that you are doing the best given the situation. However, there is a mission of great importance I am undertaking, and it is time sensitive.”

“Do you know what this war will cost?” Leliana raised an eyebrow, “you saw what the Blight could do, but men and magic are unpredictable.”

“And I know that lesson better than most as you know unless you forgot what led to my joining of the Wardens.”

Leliana’s shoulders dropped, “I did not mean to offend, I meant only to give you perspective on the gravity of the situation.”

“Leliana,” Ally stepped forward and the cabin groaned against the wind, “my quest… if I fail, the consequences will be equivalent to this civil war. Perhaps greater.”

Leliana tilted her head, “am I to assume this is a secret mission of the Wardens?”

“It is a secret mission,” Ally answered.

“Is something happening to the Order?” Leliana straightened, “is that why the Wardens have gone?”

Ally stilled for a second, “the order is mired in its traditions. This mission is more personal.”

Leliana reached up a hand and placed it on Ally’s shoulder, “and where is Alistair?”

“Alive and in Ferelden, but it was best that we stay apart during this time.”

Leliana squeezed gently before stepping back and crossing her arms, “for this Conclave, we would not need long. A week at the most during open discussions and then no further obligation.”

Ally glanced out of the window, snow was falling lazily to the ground. In a few weeks, the passes she wanted to use would be impassable because of snow and avalanches.

“How long until the Conclave?”

“Divine Justinia hopes that it will be in a month at soonest, but no later than two.”

Ally nodded, the passes would be snowed over by then. She would be delayed for at least three months if she did this… but perhaps she could save lives. Delay the war, but if left unchecked the Calling could take the Wardens completely. Winter kept the Deep Roads mostly sealed, but she knew a desperate or loyal enough Warden would find their way in regardless. She could stay stationary, read through some of the texts she’s found and perhaps create a better a strategy. _It’s better than wandering the countryside hoping a cure will fall from the sky._

“I… will speak,” she said slowly, “but once the Conclave has finished I will have no part in what follows… unless darkspawn get involved.”

Leliana’s lips twitched minutely, “thank you, your influence will be most helpful.”

Ally looked towards the fireplace, “you know me, a bid for a hopeless cause is something I can simply not resist.”

“I will have to ask you to stay away from Haven, and not speak of the Conclave in public. Find an inn, write to me the address and I will only message you the date the conclave is set for.”

“You don’t want anyone to create a counter for me.”

Leliana clasped her hands together and smiled slightly, “there is no counter for you, but there are many that would attack your reputation. There are people who still believe in Loghain, people who believe the Order of the Gray Wardens is corrupt, or people who will attack your relationship with Alistair.”

“Ah yes, the rumors that I was only with him to gain the throne,” Ally sighed, “or that he was only with me for my title and Highever. Is that not every noble’s goal behind arranged marriages?”

“But not every noble is meant to be beyond earthly standards of morality,” Leliana replied, “wait until the sun is nearly set before taking off.”

“Will do. Good luck.”

“Maker be with you.”

* * *

> **Codex: Distant Lovers**
> 
> _Alistair,_
> 
> _Finding a cure for the Calling has been a challenge as anticipated, the Wardens guard their secrets and members fiercely. I’ve recently taken up residence in Honnleath to read what texts I’ve gathered while I wait for the Conclave to be called. I think I should head west once this is finished, those lands have never known blights, and I can’t help but wonder the reason for that. At this point, Clarel can’t become any angrier at me, and truly I do not believe that this is involving myself in politics if I remain neutral._
> 
> _I wish every day that we can be together, but I know now more than ever we must complete our individual quests to secure our future. Each day I miss you more than I care to admit. Please be strong for a while longer._
> 
> _With all my heart,_
> 
> _Alessandra Cousland-Therin_

* * *

The Conclave was as noisy as Ally expected it to be. Mages and Templars, when they weren’t shouting each other down were stationed at opposite sides of the temple. She could see that the Right Hand of the Divine had been growing irritated with the lack of progress, and Ally saw her gather her equipment and gracefully storm out of the main hall of the temple.

 _At least, there won’t be murder on the Divine’s behalf… public murder at least._ Ally had taken to wandering between the two sects to attempt to gather information from both sides as well as gauge morale. So far, she has gathered that both sides had more to agree on than disagree, neither wanted this war to continue but their pride would not let them back down. Rather, the Chantry would not allow rebel mages to roam freely as “apostates.” It was all rather absurd.

Tomorrow, after the Divine’s morning prayers the unaligned would be allowed to speak. Ally wasn’t sure what she was going to say, the Templars could not be allowed to continually abuse their powers as they did in Kirkwall and they shouldn’t be so quick to make Tranquils or annul a circle. They had nearly done so at Kinloch… Ally shook her head. Mages should also be given a chance to govern themselves or at the very least not live with the executioner’s ax over their heads.

 _What would father say?_ She frowned, her family had never been overly dedicated to the Chantry and her brother was speaking in Ferelden about less abuse of mages. It wouldn’t be politically devastating to her family, and the Gray Wardens’ official stance was that all were welcome into their ranks.

“Brother, this is a gross abuse of the Chantry’s power!”

Ally looks up to see two younger humans arguing in what she assumed they thought to be a private hallway. The first speaker, a young female with a bow strapped across her back, crossed her arms angrily. Her brother was a head taller and wore the typical Templar shield on his back. She couldn’t leave without alerting them to her presence in the first place nor could she interrupt a family dispute.

“And mages turning to blood magic at the first sign of trouble isn’t?” The male shouted back.

“Desperation! What does it say that a mage would rather become an abomination rather than return to a circle?” The girl snapped, “they are people too. What happened to defending the helpless?”

“But they are not helpless! They have more power at their fingertips than-”

“We have not given them a chance to prove whether they can rule themselves!”

Ally winced, if they didn’t lower their volume then someone would surely come running to make sure this wasn’t a mage-templar dispute. It sounded close enough to one.

“Then what is Tevinter?”

“A nation with its own faults, there is no guarantee that any nation that abolishes circles will become Tevinter!”

The brother ran a hand through his hair, and Ally noted that while both siblings had red hair, his was a shade lighter and both had freckled faces of youth.

“There is no guarantee that is not what we will become!”

Ally decided that this was a good time to interrupt. She didn’t know either of the siblings, but she could guess they were no strangers to tussling to settle arguments if they were anything like Fergus and herself when they were children.

“Excuse me,” she steps out from behind the corner, “I’m looking for a… forge or blacksmith, one of my work blades broke while I was whittling and…”

_Believable Ally, how on Thedas did you survive the blight?_

“A blacksmith?” The girl wrinkled her nose, “I don’t recall seeing one. Have you seen one Artie?”

 _She’s quick to anger and quick to forgive._ Ally thought with a smile, so similar to herself before Howe- before Howe happened.

Artie tilted his head his arms still crossed, “not that I recall… maybe one of the Templars has skill enough to repair it or one of the Tranquils?”

“I’ll have to ask one of them,” Ally nodded backing away, “I’m sorry if I interrupted anything important, this temple is just very large and confusing.”

The sister grinned, “tell me about it, I’ve gotten lost five times this morning.”

“That’s because you can’t read maps.”

Ally quickly turned to walk down the hallway before another sibling argument could occur. She wasn’t sure why she had interrupted their argument. A feeling told her to, and she’s been a Gray Warden long enough to know that ignoring feelings tends to lead you unaware into a Hurlock ambush. Although there weren’t many of those these days.

“Where did that blighted knight get off to?”

Ally stopped just short of running into a Knight-Captain as he turned the corner.

“Pardon me, I’m sorry for not seeing you,” he said gruffly.

“Misplace a Templar?” Ally grinned.

“No, just one who tends to get caught up in his sister’s schemes when he should be preparing for a patrol.”

The Knight-Captain was loose-lipped. Ally raised an eyebrow before she realized that he was describing the missing knight without having to ask for help. _Thank the Maker Alistair didn’t inherit that Templar Pride with his training._

“I believe I saw a Templar with down that hallway, third left,” Ally said and then walked past the older Templar.

“How very odd,” she remarked to herself and then quirked an eyebrow at a portrait of Andraste, “what do you have planned?”

* * *

> **Codex Entry: Family Matters**
> 
> _Father,_
> 
> _The Conclave is progressing as big of a waste of time as I imagined it would. They aren’t going to reach an accord. I suppose it would be an error to judge Divine Justinia for attempting to bring peace to Thedas. What would you have me say in your stead? Why not send Kenneth, the actual Trevelyan heir, or Diana who everyone loves? Although Diana staying in Ostwick makes more sense than Kenneth staying._
> 
> _Was it because you knew Arthur was going to be here ~~he’s still a right ass.~~ and you know I get along with him best? Did you wish me to find a husband among the nobles hoping to claim they were part of the biggest peace effort outside of the Fereldan treaty with Orlais?_
> 
> _Either way, I am expected to speak tomorrow and give insight on the feelings of the Free Marches. Frankly, they can be summed up as follows:_
> 
> _Starkhaven: Mages are all abominations_
> 
> _Tantervale: The Chantry told us that Mages are bad_
> 
> _Ostwick: Mages are fine, but Templars are better_
> 
> _Kirkwall: Please send money to rebuild from the Mage Rebellion we started._
> 
> _And yet they’ll say the Marchers can’t agree on anything. I wonder what gave them that impression. Oh well, this conclave can’t last much longer, and I should be home before winter is halfway over._
> 
> _I’ll bring Arthur home for a visit, Kenneth will love that._
> 
> _Wishing you the best,_
> 
> _Hazel_
> 
> _ & Arthur_
> 
> _P.S: He made me write that he hopes you and mother are well and to tell Kenneth he’s being a prick about the Grand Tourney still. Also, he congratulates Diana and welcomes Tobias._

* * *

Hazel stared out a hole in the wall of the Temple wall. The Frostbacks stretched for miles, and they seemed colder than the mountains back home. Arthur had been called away for patrol, so she had lost the only person she knew. None of the other nobles wanted to deal with a “barbaric Marcher.” She was certain the only thing barbaric at the conclave was a Comtesse wearing so much fur she practically was a bear.

Just as she was about to make her way to the main hall, the Divine had to be done with morning prayers soon, she heard shouting.

“-He- me!”

She took off down the hallway, wishing desperately that she had a weapon. The guards allowed her to keep her bow unstrung but no arrows. As she turned a corner she saw the woman from yesterday leaning against a wall as Hazel had been doing earlier.

“You! I think someone is in trouble!”

The woman pushed off the wall and then another scream echoed through the hallway. She moved faster than Hazel thought she could. Hazel sprinted after her and towards a large door.

Hazel watched in surprise as the woman kicked down the door with no weapons in her hand. Then, to Hazel’s complete astonishment, she strode into the room. _Who is she?_

“What’s going on here?” She demanded.

Just as she reached the door Hazel watched as the Divine knocked a… ball(?) out of a… monster’s hand. She recognized that Gray Wardens, or those in their armor, were holding the Divine hostage. _What in Thedas?_

The woman waited for a second, no one moved.

Neither Warden responded to her and the woman made a noise of disgust before she quickly snatched the ball up in her hand as the monster advanced forward. She grunted in pain as the ball suddenly grew bright green. Hazel stepped towards her she wanted to help but had no idea how to.

The monster stretched out a hand.

“No!” It cried.

Everything went green.

* * *

Hazel jumped awake. She glanced around the room, and from what she could see there wasn’t much to it: a single torch provided enough light that it wasn’t completely dark, and she could faintly make out a heavy iron door in front of her. After a second glance gave her nothing more to work with, she made to stand only to be alerted to the chains holding to the floor.

_A cell?_

The door banged open but then closed just as suddenly. Hazel was momentarily blinded by the bright light and only knew that someone was in the cell because of the clinking of armor.

“Arthur, this is a piss poor joke-”

“I am inclined to agree.”

Hazel’s head whipped up to be greeted by a woman. She faintly remembered her face from the Conclave. The Right Hand of the Divine… what was her name again? Her face twisted at the sight of the other woman’s glare.

“Who are you? What right do you have to chain me up?” Hazel spat.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now.”

“What?” Hazel tilted her head; her heart rate began to speed up.

Cassandra leaned down, “the Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead.”  
“And you think I did it?” Hazel gaped.

“You and your associate,” Cassandra paced around her.

“My asso- my what? Who?” Hazel narrowed her eyes, “Arthur is my brother, but he was out on patrol… Is he alive?”

“I cannot answer that question,” Cassandra’s eyes softened, but her voice remained stern, “I speak of the unknown woman with the mark on her hand.”

Hazel blinked, “who?”

“Do not play games with me!” Cassandra surged towards her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Hazel leaned back, raising her arms slightly.

The door opened, this time much less violently.

“Cassandra,” a faint Orlaisian accent spoke.

“What Leliana?”

“I think they have nothing to do with each other,” Leliana stepped into the light.

“Why because the other denied it?”

“Yes, and she did not lie,” Leliana raised an eyebrow, “I have yet to meet a person who has no tells when lying.”

Cassandra huffed, “but if both feign memory loss who is to say…”

Leliana frowned, “we must trust them, the other may be the only way to close the breach.”

“Breach?” Hazel frowned, “what’s that?”

“It will be easier to show you,” Cassandra sighed, “bring the other one out I will take them to the Rift.”

“Rift?” Hazel questioned.

Cassandra just stared at her.

“Got it, I’ll have to wait.”

* * *

> **Codex: Unfinished Letter**
> 
> _Alistair,_
> 
> _You have made me happier than I ever thought possible, you gave me love when I thought there was none left in this world._
> 
> _I don’t intend to die on this mission, but I swear I will do everything in my power to come back to you. If I don’t and it’s not enough-_
> 
> **_-The rest of the letter is blotted ink and water stains -_ **

* * *

Ally will admit she’s had rougher awakenings. One doesn’t survive a blight intact, but Leliana’s stern face standing over her while her hand throbbed in excoriating pain. It was almost as bad as when she drove her blade through the skull of the Archdemon.

Everything else was just as confusing.

“The Conclave was destroyed,” Leliana had begun, “you and the Trevelyan girl were the only one in the temple that survive. A group of Templars patrolling the perimeter are the only other attendees to survive.”

“That’s horrible,” Ally frowned, “none of that explains why I’m chained up like I’m a pris- someone thinks this is my fault.”

Leliana pursed her lips, “it would not be the first time.”

“It has to be the face,” Ally joked on reflex, “so why is my hand sparkling?”

“That is one of the many things that we do not know,” Leliana sighed, “do you remember anything?”

Ally closed her eyes, the last thing she remembered was, “I was staring out of a window on the upper level, thinking about the first time I was at the Temple… maybe yelling? A woman?”

“I wish I could say this is nothing to worry about.”

“They already think I’m guilty,” Ally bowed her head.

Leliana stepped towards her, “they do not know you are the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Wonderful, that reputation is intact when they think I murdered a hundred people in cold blood.”

Ally kept her head down. She was tired of death, whoever blew up the Conclave wanted war and they were likely to get it now. This was her fight now, even if she walked away from the people likely calling for her head she’d be brought in to calm the masses. It was the world or the Wardens and either choice could lead to the end of the world. Why was it always her?

“I am going to talk to Cassandra, she will see sense and you will have a chance to prove your innocence. You and the Trevelyan girl.”

Leliana left the cell silently. Ally stared at the glowing mark on her hand. There was something about it that felt familiar… it felt like the spell the Sloth demon had but her and her companions under… but this was more tangible. Real.

“Every time the fade is involved, something weird happens. Like demons.”

The room didn’t even allow for her voice to echo. For the first time since she set out to find a cure for the Calling, she felt truly alone. _Alistair, I miss you._

Ally’s neck had begun to cramp by the time the door opened again. **_As the sun rose on the army of the faithful, /the gates of the city parted and the legion descended upon the land as the shadow of a distant storm darkens the sun. /at the forefront of the host rode the Archon himself, sword in hand. /and at his side, bound by heavy chains, rode the Prophet._** She usually turned to the Chant when she needed sleep, but now she felt as though she needed guidance. Ally looked down at her hand again, and for a second, she saw not the green of whatever magic has befallen her but a blood-soaked hand trembling against the wound on her father’s chest. She was not the steadfast Hero of Fereldan, Warden-Commander, but the scared twenty-year-old who watched as her family was murdered.

“Cassandra will take you to the rift, we have reason to believe that you may be more helpful than previously thought.”

Leliana undid the cuffs restraining her, and she stood slowly. Ally rotated her wrists trying to ease the stiffness. She nodded to Leliana before she stepped through the opened door. The cold wind of the Frostbacks hit her and tears formed in her eyes from the sting. Crackling in the distance caught her attention, and as she turned she wasn’t sure what she was staring at.

“That is the Breach,” Leliana said simply.

“Is that all it is?” Ally snapped.

“This is our best hope?”

Ally glanced over her shoulder to see a stern looking woman followed by a dazed-looking girl… the one from before! She didn’t know her name. Now that Ally was able to see the girl’s face she noticed her bright blue eyes and the little scar between her eyes across her nose.

“If I can help, I will.”

The woman paused mid-stride and pressed her lips together, “good, we must move quickly.”

“Cassandra, do you think they perhaps need more explanation?” Leliana asked.

“I will explain on the way.”

The girl looked wide-eyed between the three women. Ally couldn’t blame her, even if the girl didn’t know who she was. She had to have only been ten at the oldest during the Fifth Blight, and if she was a Marcher she was sure to have only heard tales from the refugees and none of them had seen the Hero of Fereldan.

Cassandra took off with long strides. Ally followed her and noted that Trevelyan was still chained. The crowd around them booed and glared at them. The longer they were exposed to the crowd the smaller the girl tried to appear. Knowing how it felt to have the disdain of people, Ally held her head high but slowed her pace to be alongside the girl.

“I’m Ally,” she whispered.

The girl blinked, but unhunched her shoulders, “Hazel.”

“I wish our meeting was better, but it’ll make for an interesting story… once the sky isn’t trying to kill us that is.”

Hazel blinked again, “are you alright?”

Ally smiled gently, “I’ve been better.”

Cassandra glared at them from over her shoulder. Ally shrugged at her.

* * *

> **Codex Entry: Despondency**
> 
> _Leliana_ ,
> 
> _My respect of you is very high, and I trust that you would not go to Ally unless the situation truly called for it. Ally will do anything to help people, it is one of the reasons I love her so._
> 
> _Please. Just please, don’t let her die. I thought I lost her once before and it destroyed me, I cannot imagine what would happen if she was truly lost to me. Do not let this fight take her._
> 
> _With Respect,_
> 
> _Alistair_

* * *

“Oh, more demons, lovely.”

The Dwarf, Varric, raised an eyebrow at her, “not exactly a common reaction.”

Ally spun a dagger in her hand and slammed it through the helmet of the shade about to rip Cassandra in half, “well, you know, maybe we can kill them with kindness.”

Varric chuckled, “let me know how that goes, meanwhile Bianca and I will be over here, alive.”

A wraith’s bolt crashed into the cliff above her head. Ally rolled out of the way of falling rock to advance towards their last foe, only to stop when two projectiles appeared in its chest. She turned to see Varric and Hazel lowering their weapons.

“Nice shot,” she grinned.

“Bianca says thank you,” Varric replied.

Hazel looked at the dwarf with some confusion, “is the crossbow magical? Like sentient?”

“Bianca is Bianca,” Varric started to trek up the path.

“Did that make sense to you?” Hazel turned towards Ally.

“Not really, but as long as the crossbow is pointed at our enemies and not my back,” Ally shrugged, “I don’t mind so much.”

“I guess that’s reasonable,” Hazel frowned.

“It isn’t. But we don’t have much of a choice, people don’t usually volunteer for these types of things,” Ally jogged lightly to catch up with the rest of the group.

“I can’t imagine why not,” Ally heard Hazel mutter, “demons, cold, questionably sane companions? It’s practically a vacation!”

_I hope you keep that sense of humor, I have a feeling this will be bigger than just closing a hole in the sky._

Varric and Cassandra were bickering about something at the front of the group, a hawk? Hazel was muttering behind her. That left Solas, who was staring at the breach with a furrowed brow. Ally slowly made her way towards him. She shook out her hand, attempting to ignore the tingling pain.

“What kind of damage will this do to both our world and the Fade when we close it?”

Solas turned towards her one ear flicking to the side before both were pricked, “you’re asking what wounds it will leave?”

Ally nodded, “yes, I know the more powerful the magic the weaker the veil between worlds is, which is why blood mages are so prone to possession, but I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Nor have I, but I suspect the veil will be much weaker for years after, and this area will always have spirits and demons infesting it. A shame for the resting place of your Andraste,” Solas replied.

“It is true we’ve lost her-” Ally cut herself off abruptly, “temple but she’s always been more than that to those who worship her.”

Solas hummed, “do you count yourself among them?”

“I’ve never been overly pious. I know the chant and can recite parts of it. It seems to me that the more sensible route of solving problems is to solve them yourself rather than waiting for a divine being to fix them for you.”

“A reasonable view,” Solas nodded, “if uncommon.”

“We’re near the forward camp!” Cassandra called to them.

Hazel had slowly caught up to them, “she means more people that think we’re guilty.”

“It could be worse.”

“It could be worse?” Hazel glared, “how could it possibly be worse?”

Ally looked her in the eyes, they were young and untouched by battle something that was soon to change, “you could be dead.”

“There’s a rift at the gate!”

“Duty calls,” Ally said as she sprinted towards were Cassandra already was surrounded by two wraiths.

Her daggers were in her hand as she stabbed into the spirit. She was surprised it felt like she was stabbing a Hurlock like the spirit was slowing her blow and was stuck to her blade as she pulled it free. Cassandra was being overwhelmed by more wraiths. Ally’s felt a sharp spike up to her elbow and looked down to see her hand glowing brightly. There was only a second before she raised her hand towards the rift, and to her surprise moments later the demons attack ceased.

“They’re stunned!”

Arrows and crossbow bolts slammed into the spirits. Ice shattered as it struck them, freezing the wraiths just in time for Cassandra to shield bash them apart. It was familiar, Ally thought about long treks on the road with Morrigan freezing half the room and Alistair taunting the other half while she and Leliana picked off the stragglers. Ally shook her head. Those days were long over, Morrigan was hiding with her child, Leliana was hoarding secrets of nations, and Alistair was running from the Wardens.

A decade ago they were all untouchable.

Cassandra’s voice caught her attention, “come now, we have to speak with Leliana about how to approach the Breach!”

_Does she ever stop yelling?_

Ally took point, keeping her head up and shoulders squared against the angry murmurs of the soldiers. Straight ahead she could make out Leliana arguing with a priest. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her approach.

“As grandmaster of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Cassandra scoffed, “you order me? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but one that supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Ally shook her head, _how do people always find time to argue at the end of the world?_

Leliana sent a sharp look to Cassandra, “we serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and _obey_ her orders on the matter!” 

Ally sighed, “please don’t talk about us like we aren’t here.”

Hazel nodded next to her.

The Chancellor rounded on her, “you shouldn’t even _be_ here!”

Ally only raised an eyebrow and the Chancellor curled his lips but turned towards Cassandra, “call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

Cassandra shook her head, “we can stop this before it’s too late.”

“How?”

Roderick crossed his arms, “you won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest,” Leliana shook her head, “our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky,” Cassandra crossed her arms.

The Chancellor’s voice lowered, “listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

Ally gasped in pain as the mark on her hand flared up. She managed to stifle the gasp quickly and returned to her casual stance but continued to clench and unclench her hand.

Cassandra looked down towards her hand, “how do _you_ think we should proceed?”

 _So, it comes down to me?_ Ally frowned before turning to Hazel, “you heard their arguments, what do you think?”

“I don’t know,” Hazel bit her bottom lip, “charging might be more effective, but you’ll lose the scouts in the pass. Although if you take the pass then soldiers will be lost in the distraction.”

“I don’t like the idea of soldiers dying just to be a distraction,” Ally replied.

She thought through each option carefully. A scouting party couldn’t be more than six but the number of soldiers they would lose to the demons may be greater, but time was of the essence.

“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial,” she met Roderick’s eyes, “whatever happens, happens now.”

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone,” Cassandra ordered.

Cassandra began walking down the bridge, Ally followed her.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

 _If we fail, it won’t matter._ Ally thought.

* * *

Hazel slipped on one of the steps, she managed to regain her balance quickly but Varric raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored his question stare and continued down the steps much quicker and less careful. Ally and Cassandra lead the group with an air of experience. It was impressive to her, that those two (especially Ally) could be so calm in the face of death. This entire group was rather casual about the entire thing.

_I wonder if Arthur is this relaxed when he has to confront blood mages?_

Ally suddenly drew her daggers and seemingly vanished. Varric picked up his pace just as Cassandra charged into the fray.

“How many rifts are there?” Varric called out, launching a volley of bolts into a shade.

“We must seal it if we are to get past!” Solas called to Cassandra.

“Quickly then!” Cassandra yelled from where she was pulling her sword out from a quickly fading wraith.

Hazel unslung the bow from her back and turned another one of the shades into a pincushion. It was still rapidly making its way towards a soldier, but suddenly Ally appeared from behind it and her twin daggers sunk into it deeply before it fell to the ground.

Cassandra felled the second wraith just as the last shade went down under twin bombardments of bolts and ice from Varric and Solas. Ally raised her hand and seconds later the rift was sealed.

Solas replaced his staff on his back, “sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric said as he nudged the disappearing shade.

A man Hazel hadn’t noticed during the battle suddenly spoke up, “Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.”

 _Oh wow._ Hazel found herself thinking once she caught sight of the man’s face. He was handsome and judging by the scar on his lip battle hardened.

Cassandra sheathed her sword and pointed towards Ally, “do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.”

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you,” the Commander narrowed his eyes at her, “we’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

Ally nodded, “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best.”

The two stared at each other for a second longer before the Commander relaxed his shoulders, “that’s all we can ask.”

He looked back to Cassandra, “the way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

Cassandra straightened, “then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.”

“Maker watch over you – for all our sakes.”

Hazel watched him jog off to where an injured soldier with a clearly bleeding leg wound was hobbling back to their camp. She tilted her head as he slung the injured man’s arm over his shoulders and she was left with the desperate hope that they would meet again.

“Who was that?” She asked Cassandra once they were on the move again.

“That was Cullen, a former Templar.”

“Former?” Ally asked.

“He left the order to help with the Inquisition,” Cassandra replied shortly.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Hazel frowned, “I thought it was a ‘you’re in for life’ type of order, like the Wardens.”

“They don’t like it when you leave, but they can’t stop you. Usually leaving isn’t healthy for the Templar,” Ally explained.

“That is true,” Cassandra nodded, “but he has been an asset.”

Hazel wondered if Arthur ever thought about leaving the Order. He didn’t agree with the Rite or the Harrowing but knew someone had to protect people from blood mages.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas said suddenly.

“What’s left of it,” Varric muttered.

“So much destruction,” Hazel whispered.

The temple hadn’t been grand, left to the ages as it had been before the Hero of Fereldan had found it and the effort to restore it had only gotten as far as the main hall considering they could only start five years ago after the important buildings were fixed from the blight. Still, it had been large and it seemed strange that something could completely destroy it.

“That is where you two walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you,” Cassandra said suddenly.

“They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

“I remember the woman, only faintly.”

“I don’t even remember that,” Hazel said.

They walked in silence before Varric spoke again, “the Breach _is_ a long way up.”

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.”

The party spun around to see Leliana walking up behind them.

Cassandra nodded in greeting, “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.”

Just as quick as she appeared, Leliana turned on her heel to a group of men behind her and began giving orders.

Cassandra looked at Ally, “this is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

“I’m not sure how to even start getting to that thing,” Ally crossed her arms, “do you have a plan?”

“No,” Solas shook his head, “that rift was first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we close the Breach.”

“Perhaps is such a comforting word,” Ally replied.

Cassandra shot Ally a look but ignore the statement, “then let’s find a way down, and be careful.”

Hazel looked down towards the rift. It was only a little larger than the ones they had encountered to get here. She was sure that Ally would be able to close it, but she didn’t know anything about the Breach in the sky. At the very least she hoped it would stop the raining demons and give them time to breathe and come up with a strategy.

Leliana catches up to them and they start making their way down.

**“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”**

Hazel tensed at the sudden voice. She looked around but only saw the group.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra’s hand rested on her hilt.

“At a guess: The person who created the Breach,” Solas said casually.

Ally leaped over a crack on the ground, “well, if he keeps talking maybe we can figure out what happened.”

The two archers they passed looked nervous and Hazel couldn’t blame them. This magical shit was way above her. They pressed on several more feet before the surrounding area began to grow red.

Varric sucked in a sharp breath, “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.”

“I see it, Varric.” Cassandra sidestepped the ore.

“But what it’s _doing_ here?” Varric glared at it.

“Wait now there’s _red_ lyrium?” Ally turned back towards them.

Solas prodded it with his staff, “magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…”

“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.”

Hazel was surprised to see that Varric was walking at the furthest from the ore. She guessed he must have had a bad run-in with it previously. Vaguely, Hazel remembered rumors of some strange ore that corrupted the Knight-Commander in Kirkwall. _Could this be the same? Varric did mention he was in Kirkwall._

**“Keep the sacrifice still.”**

**_“Someone help me!”_ **

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra gasped.

**_“Someone help me!”_ **

_“What’s going on here?”_

Cassandra turned towards Ally, “that was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

She was cut off by a flash of white. Hazel frowned as she blinked through her watery eyes at the sudden brightness. It was a woman in a chantry uniform… the Divine? Something was looming over her, Hazel shuttered and amended her previously thought something very evil was looming over the Divine.

“What?” Ally asked.

 _“What’s going on here?”_ Ally’s voiced echoed again but this time she was in the image.

Hazel’s eyes widened as she realized she was behind her, “I don’t understand.”

The ghost-Divine turned towards ghost-Ally, **_“Warn them! Run while you can!”_**

 **“We have intruders,”** the dark blur said, **“kill them. Now.”**

“You two were there!” Cassandra marched towards them, “who attacked? And the Divine is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

Ally looked back to the rift, “your guess is as good as mine. Maybe it is a memory, left because the fade is strong here.”

Solas blinked, “yes, I believe them to be echoes. But more pressingly this rift is temporarily closed. The mark can open it and then we can seal it properly but-“

“Demons are going to come through it while its open,” Ally finished.

“Yes.”

Cassandra unsheathed her sword, “stand ready!”

Hazel clutched her bow and knocked an arrow.

“Don’t worry too much,” Varric said next to her.

“Easy for you to say,” Hazel murmured, “something tells me you’ve fought demons before.”

“You haven’t been doing too bad for this being your first demon hunting experience.”

Ally stood in front of them, shoulders squared and hands on her hips. Hazel couldn’t help the tension bleeding out of her shoulders. That woman just seemed confident, like she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Everyone ready?”

She raised her hand and opened the rift. There was a flash of green and-

“It’s a pride demon! Don’t let your guard down!”

Hazel’s heart leaped to her throat. She had never seen anything as horrifying as the demon. Ally rushed it and leaped onto its arm. Her blade sunk into the muscle (do demons have muscle?) before she was thrown off by the demon’s other hand. The rogue landed on her back and somehow twisted herself to come to a sliding stop on her feet.

“It’s defense magic is up!” Ally yelled, “Solas, you’re going to have to chip away at it before we can do any physical damage!”

A wraith soared towards Ally, and Hazel turns and shot it. The wraith screamed as if it was in pain as it vanished, “and it has friends!”

“Demons travel in packs when they aren’t possessing people,” Ally responded, “although, they do tend to cause more possessions…”

“Focus!” Cassandra ordered.

Something flickered on the pride demon and Ally launched herself forward. She moved at speeds Hazel had thought legendary heroes could move. It wouldn’t surprise her if Ally said that she had taken out an entire group of bandits in seconds. Varric had turned his bolts towards the pride demon. Hazel kept scanning for more allies. They couldn’t be overwhelmed, they were the only hope in sealing the breach.

* * *

Ally leaped out of the way as the pride demon charged her. She saw how it moved more clumsily. It was tiring, but not before the soldiers under Cassandra’s command, nor the companions that came with her. Both Varric and Hazel were running low on projectiles and Solas on energy. Cassandra held the pride demon’s attention, and Ally ran towards it.

She jumped on it’s back, at first it didn’t notice her so she took the slight advantage and stabbed her daggers into the side of the demon’s throat. That finally seemed to do it as the demon dropped to its knees and it’s physical body started to disappear into the rift. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Ally spun and attempted to close the rift.

This one seemed to be taking more energy than the previous rifts. Pain shot through her palm and up to her shoulder. Her vision started darkening, but she fought to stay conscious. Finally, the rift fell into itself and she passed out before she even hit the ground.

* * *

> **Codex Entry: Encoded Apologies**
> 
> _Alistair,_
> 
> _I cannot spend much time on this letter. Ally still breathes. I will have her write to you once she awakens._
> 
> _What exactly is going one with the Wardens? Where have they gone? Why are you and Ally the only ones still in contact with the world?_
> 
> _I fear that there may be more at play than we expect. The other advisors are in the dark. I do not wish to tip our hand as to who Ally truly is._
> 
> _I do apologize for taking your wife away, but the Inquisition needs her more than the Wardens do for the time being._
> 
> _With Respect,_
> 
> _Leliana_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts below! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
